


Thinking

by Bunny



Series: The Mildly Confusing Life of the 12th Doctor [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never takes the time to think anymore... maybe he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking

Stiles never stops to just think anymore. Before, he used to fiddle with the TARDIS just to think about things. Now, he keeps himself entertained, and doesn’t think. If he thinks too much, he gets depressed and goes to trying to start the TARDIS again. Jon always gets a dark look in his eyes when Stiles does that, so he tries his best not to. So he doesn’t think.

It works. The not thinking bit. Until he has the lame idea to go chase down the half of a dead body Jon finds in the woods. It works until he has to lie about Scott being there, though Jon knows it’s a lie. Stiles didn’t want Scott involved in anything dangerous. There was a reason he hadn’t told Scott about the double heartbeat he sometimes hears. Knowing the Doctor, just knowing, sometimes was more dangerous than being his friend. But Stiles had gotten him into trouble, and it hurt.

When Scott starts to show and Stiles puts it all together he gets giddy. Stiles actually bounces around and shouts that it’s Christmas. Jon had looked at him over the paper and rolled his eyes, then told him to calm down before he gives him a heart attack. Stiles had grinned madly and kissed him on the head before running out of the house. 

He’d run straight to the TARDIS, but just like before, he got nothing from the engines. However he did end up finding his old sonic screwdriver and his psychic paper. He pocketed those and had run back to meet Scott. 

He wants to tell Scott about meeting the Queen and seeing Earth’s first ever werewolf. He wants to tell him about fighting off the wolf and saving all of England. But he doesn’t. He keeps things focused on Scott and keeps things human. It pains him to do it. He doesn’t like keeping things from Scott, but he knows it’s not the right time. Not yet. 

Stiles spends the night of Scott’s full moon, running around trying to think. It would be so easy to duck into the TARDIS and fiddle with her engines as he used to. But he knows it’ll get him nowhere. So watches Derek. He knows the werewolf can sense him, but for some reason he never says anything. He watches Derek as he speaks to Allison and takes her home. He goes to Scott’s and then goes to make sure the girl is okay. He makes himself look even more like a spaz, but it helps with his image.

Once he knows she’s safe, Stiles goes to the TARDIS. He leans against the wood and looks at the consul, dark and dusty. He takes off his jacket and undoes his tie as he drapes them over the banister. He knows the room will remodel itself when he finally gets the engines working, and he hopes it looks similar to this. He had grown attached to this. 

Stiles spends the rest of the night trying to get the consul lights to work again. He doesn’t stop until Scott calls for a ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> And now we're into the actual first season. Stick with me folks, this might be a long ride.


End file.
